Panther und Löwin
by Queen of Nightfever
Summary: [nicht mehr fortgeführt] HGSS, Marriage Law Challenge, Übersetzung von The Panther and the Lioness von Valenque. Komplette Story Englisch auf Ashwinder storyID sid3151
1. Hermiones Sommer

A/N: Diese Geschichte gehört so was von nicht mir, das könnt ihr gar nicht glauben. Sie ist eine Antwort auf eine Challenge auf und wurde von Valenque geschrieben. Ich übersetze sie lediglich, weil ich selbst beim Lesen so viel Spaß hatte, und weil ich dringend meine Fähigkeiten als Übersetzerin üben muss ;-)

Natürlich habe ich Valenque vorher um Erlaubnis gefragt J und sie hat auch „ja" gesagt.

Queen of Nightfever

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere etc. gehören Rowling und denen, die sie autorisiert hat, mit ihren brillanten Büchern Profit zu machen. Ich gehöre nicht dazu. Habe nur ein bisschen Spaß und arbeite an meinen schriftstellerischen Fähigkeiten. Himmel, mir gehört nicht mal der Plot, es ist eine WIKKT challenge fic._

_Dank auch an die begabten Autoren der vielen „Heiratsgesetz"-Fics, die ich gelesen habe. Sie alle haben mich inspiriert und beeinflusst. Keinerlei Ähnlichkeiten beabsichtigt._

_Valenque__.___

**The Panther and the Lioness**

**_Der Panther und die Löwin_**

von Valenque

Übersetzt von Queen of Nightfever

**Kapitel 1 – Hermiones Sommer**

Es war schon fast Mitternacht und sie konnte noch immer nicht schlafen. Die Schwüle der Luft erschwerte das Atmen und die Schnarchgeräusche von nebenan waren auch nicht gerade hilfreich. Die vergangene Woche war die bisher heißeste dieses Sommers gewesen; über den Tagen hatte brütende Hitze gelegen und die Nächte waren nicht viel kühler. Es ist nicht die Hitze, sondern die Feuchtigkeit, hatte der Wetteransager gesagt. Hermione dachte, es sei beides.

Die Weasleys spielten den Sommer über Hüter von Grimmauld Platz Nummer 12 und hatten sie eingeladen, den Sommer sicher verborgen dort zu verbringen, aber sie hatte sich entschieden, zu Hause bei ihren Eltern zu sein. Hermione wusste, dies würde wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal sein, dass sie eine längere Zeit mit ihren Eltern verbringen konnte. Ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts stand bevor und danach würde sie eine Zauberer-Universität besuchen. Außerdem nahm die Heftigkeit des Kampfes gegen Voldemort zu und sie bezweifelte, dass sie länger nach Hause zurückkehren dürfen würde. Schließlich gehörte sie zu Harrys engstem Freundeskreis und Voldemort würde alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen, um Harry zu töten. Das bedeutete, er würde nicht zögern, sie als Köder zu benutzen.

Ihre Eltern, als Muggel, hatten keine Ahnung von der möglichen Gefahr, in der sie schwebte. Noch immer dachten sie von ihr als dem kleinen Mädchen, intelligent, naiv, und auch kindlich. Hermione hatte es unterlassen, sie über gewisse kleine Details der Zaubererwelt aufzuklären, wie etwa den Fakt, dass es da einen großen, bösen, Dunklen Zauberer gab, der durch Schwarze Magie in einen physischen Leib zurückgekehrt war und jetzt versuchte, einen ihrer besten Freunde zu töten.

Auch Dumbledore, der die Gefahren kannte, wollte nichts mehr als wenigstens zu versuchen seine Schüler so lange wie möglich ein möglichst normales Leben erleben zu lassen, selbst mit der Gefahr, die über ihrer aller Köpfe schwebte. Er hatte Hermione nicht die Chance rauben wollen, einen Sommer zuhause zu verbringen. Hermione hatte den besorgten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gesehen, als er ihr das Versprechen abnahm, sie würde in die Welt der Zauberer zurückkehren wann immer er es verlangte, egal wohin er sie sendete und ohne Fragen zu stellen. Sie wusste auch, dass Dumbledore heimlich Schutzschilde um ihr Haus errichtet hatte. Sie hatte es überprüft, als sie nach Hause gekommen war. Es war offensichtlich gewesen, dass hier jemand mit großer Macht eine Reihe komplexer Schutzzauber platziert hatte.

Hermione fragte sich, wie Harry zu Recht kam. Er hatte die ersten paar Wochen des Sommers bei den Dursleys verbringen müssen, um den Schutz des mütterlichen Blutes aufzufrischen. Wie auch immer, er hatte in der vergangenen Woche ins Hauptquartier des Phönixordens gewechselt. Hermione wusste, dass Harry in Sirius' altem Wohnsitz eine schwere Zeit hatte, aber es war besser als die Alternative, die gesamten Ferien über bei seinen verhassten Verwandte zu wohnen. Auch waren die Weasleys dort, um die Wirkung seiner Erinnerungen abzufedern. Sie hatten Harry beinahe adoptiert. Mollys natürliche mütterliche Instinkte schienen durchzudrehen, sobald Harry ins Spiel kam. Der Verlust seiner Eltern und die Gefahr, in der er schwebte, brachten ihre wütendste Beschützermentalität hervor. Inmitten der Weasleys ging es ihm wahrscheinlich so gut, wie man rechtmäßig erwarten konnte.

Hermione wälzte sich auf die andere Seite und zog sich das Kissen über die Ohren, um die Schnarchgeräusche ihres Vaters zu ersticken. Sie verstand nicht, wie ihre Mutter dabei schlafen konnte. Hermione machte sich im Geiste eine kurze Notiz auf ihrer aktuellen Checkliste von Qualitäten, die sie in einem potentiellen Gatten suchte. Definitiv kein Schnarchen. Sie brauchte ihren Schlaf.

Nicht, dass sie tatsächliche Heiratsanträge vorliegen hatte, oder überhaupt heiraten wollte. Ihre Hauptsorge war ihre Ausbildung. Sie würde nicht ihre Zeit damit verschwenden, zuhause herumzusitzen, Babys zu haben, fett zu werden und sich zu Tode zu langweilen, indem sie wieder und wieder das ABC lehrte und einer Bande kleiner Gören beibrachte, aufs Töpfchen zu gehen. Nicht dass sie am Genius ihrer zukünftigen Kinder zweifelte – sie standen nur einfach nicht besonders weit oben auf ihrer Prioritätenliste.

Natürlich, überlegte sie, war sie erst sechzehn und ging auf die siebzehn zu; sie hatte später noch viel Zeit für diesen Heirats-/Baby-Unsinn. Jetzt gerade musste sie sich auf sich selbst und ihr Streben nach Wissen konzentrieren. Kurz fragte sie sich, ob sie noch einmal um den Zeitumkehrer bitten sollte. Sie wollte so gerne den Wahlkurs in Sympathischer Magie belegen, aber er überschnitt sich mit Arithmantik. Nein, einmal reichte, entschied sie. Vielleicht würde sie nur mit McGonagall besprechen, ob sie es als freies Studienfach nehmen sollte, in ihrer Freizeit.

Hermione war entschlossen, das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts zu ihrem allerbesten zu machen. Selbst mit der Bedrohung durch Voldemort über ihren Köpfen, hatte sie jedes Recht zu erwarten, dass dies ein außergewöhnliches Jahr werden würde. Schließlich war es ihr siebtes, die Abschlussklasse. Sie und ihre Klassenkameraden standen am Eingang zum Erwachsensein, für jeden eine aufregende Zeit. Nicht länger die unsicheren Kinder, als die sie Hogwarts zum ersten Mal betreten hatten, wurden sie immer geschickter, immer versierter im Umgang mit ihren magischen Fähigkeiten. Sie würde ihre NEWTs mit fliegenden Fahnen bestehen, die finale Entscheidung zur Wahl ihrer Universität treffen und die Gesellschaft ihrer Freunde genießen.

Ein besonders lauter Schnarcher von nebenan machte Hermione klar, dass sie in dieser Nacht nicht mehr viel Schlaf ergattern würde. Wenn sie nur außerhalb Hogwarts Magie benutzen dürfte! Dann könnte sie einen einfachen Schweigezauber ausführen und ein wenig Ruhe und Frieden haben. Sie geriet arg in Versuchung, den Zauber trotzdem zu benutzen, doch würde sie nicht ihren gerade erlangten Status als Schulsprecherin riskieren, indem sie Zauberergesetze brach.

Da sie sowieso keinen Schlaf bekommen würde, setzte Hermione sich auf und machte die Lampe neben ihrem Bett an. Sie griff nach dem Brief auf ihrem Nachttisch und lächelte in sich hinein, als sie ihn noch einmal las.

Liebe Miss Granger,

Es ist uns ein Vergnügen, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie für ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts als Schulsprecherin ausgewählt worden sind. Ihre neuen Privilegien beinhalten eine spätere Sperrstunde, unbeschränkten Zugriff auf die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek (JA!!!), zusätzliche Wochenenden in Hogsmeade und einen, an den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors angeschlossenen, eigenen Raum (mit Bad).

Ihre zusätzlichen Pflichten werde ich Ihnen bei einem Treffen in der ersten Woche des neuen Schuljahrs erläutern.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Albus Dumbledore

Hermione fragte sich, wer der Schulsprecher sein würde. Es gab mehrere Möglichkeiten. Eine davon war Harry, der aber kein Klassensprecher gewesen war und auch so schon genug am Hals hatte. Dann war da Ron, was aber bedeutete, dass beide Schulsprecher aus demselben Haus kämen. Draco war wahrscheinlich. Er war Klassensprecher gewesen, galt in seinem Haus als natürlicher Führer und hatte gute Noten. Hermione schauderte bei dem Gedanken, ein ganzes Jahr lang mit ihm ihre Pflichten teilen zu müssen. Einige Jungs aus Ravenclaw könnten das Rennen gemacht haben. Sie würde einfach abwarten und Tee trinken müssen.

Hermione legte den Brief zurück auf den Tisch und griff nach einem Buch. Wenn sie eh nicht schlafen konnte, konnte sie auch genauso gut lesen. Dann landeten ihre Augen auf dem Tagespropheten. Sie hatte gestern keine Gelegenheit gehabt, die Zeitung zu lesen. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die erste Seite, sah sie einige Artikel zu der Frage, ob er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf wirklich wieder da war. Sie verdrehte die Augen. Das Ministerium erkannte Voldemorts Rückkunft noch immer nicht offiziell an, obwohl das Ministerium selbst am Ende ihres fünften Jahres angegriffen worden war. Wieder ein ganzes Jahr voller Dementis und Verleugnungen, während der Dunkle Lord und seine Günstlinge mehr Macht gewannen.

Die zweite Seite war mit Klatsch gefüllt. Hermione überflog sie rasch. Auf Seite drei fand sich nur amtlicher Schwachsinn. Das Ministerium verabschiedete am laufenden Band kleine Gesetzchen, die Otto Normalbürger in schöner Regelmäßigkeit verwirrten und vor Inkonsequenz nur so trieften. Entsprechend wurden sie meist allgemein ignoriert. Sie wollte gerade umblättern, als ein kleiner Artikel am unteren Ende der Seite ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Ministerium verabschiedet Heiratsgesetz"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie die Notiz las. Das konnten sie nicht ernst meinen.

Ende des 1. Kapitels.

Bitte sagt mir eure Meinung, und ob ich weiter übersetzen soll. Im zweiten Kapitel erfahrt ihr dann mehr über das Heiratsgesetz…

Ich habe das erste Kapitel korrigiert und noch einmal hochgeladen. Deshalb hier die ersten Reviews dazu:

Angel of Mystic

2004-07-06

1

Signed

Ja, auf jeden Fall weiter übersetzen, was hier steht, klingt schon sehr interessant!   
  
HDL  
  
Angel

sweetkitty04

2004-07-06

1

Signed

Hi!  
Auf jeden Fall sollst du weiterübersetzen!  
Ich will, gleichfalls wie Hermione, wissen was es mit dem Heiratsgesetz auf sich hat.  
Also, ran ans Werk und übersetzen!  
Keksevorbeischick  
Lieb Grüße sweetkitty

Bele

2004-07-05

1

Signed

ja! bitte weiterübersetzen, dann uss ich nicht englisch lesen! und heiratsgesetz klingt echt so, als ob es noch ein paar hübsche komplikationen geben könnte...

wolverine

2004-07-04

1

Anonymous

hört sich nach ner interessanten story an, und ausserdem mag ich deinen stil bzw. den stil der geschichte!  
  
hoffe also dass es bald weitergeht!

Ermione

2004-07-03

1

Signed

An Queen of Nightfever!  
  
Tja, nach dem ersten Kapitel lässt sich bezüglich dieser Fanfic noch nicht viel sagen. Ob Du weiter übersetzen sollst - wenn Du wirklich möchstest und Du diese Fanfic gut findest, dann wünsche ich Dir nur alles Gute für die weitere Übersetzung.  
  
Was mich allerdings gestört hat, war meine zufällige Entdeckung, dass Du den "Ankündigungstext" binnen weniger Stunden geändert hast. Warum?  
  
Ursprünglich hast Du dort auch erklärt, warum diese Fanfic mit R geratet wird. Die Warnung war übrigens (meine Meinung) vollkommen gerechtfertigt, gerade weil R nicht automatisch bedeutet, dass es auch um besonders heikle Formen von Gewalt gehen wird.  
  
Warum hast Du sie also plötzlich weggelassen und nicht wenigstens noch vor Kapitel 1 angeführt?  
  
Jetzt erfährt der/die Leser/in nur mehr, dass Dir diese Fanfic gefallen hat, dass es um Snape und Hermione geht und dass wir sie genießen sollen, aber nicht, dass darin auch Themen vorkommen, die nicht jedem/r von uns zusagen könnten (und zumindest ich nicht genießen kann.)  
  
Ist es Dir so wichtig, möglichst viele Leser/innen zu bekommen, dass Du es für in Ordnung hältst, uns "ins offene Messer" laufen zu lassen?  
  
Ich gehöre zu jenen Leser/innen, denen "fair-play" wichtig ist, und das absichtliche Nichtwarnen vor Beginn vor Szenen, die besonders brutal sind, finde ich daher nicht in Ordnung.   
  
(Zum Vergleich - jeder Slash muss ausdrücklich gekennzeichnet werden, habe ich gelesen, selbst wenn keine Details beschrieben werden. Ich habe bisher noch keine einzige Slash erlebt, der mir wirklich das Lesen verdorben hat.)  
  
Umso wichtiger finde ich, dass ich als Leser/in bereits zu Beginn gewarnt werde, wenn solche Szenen, wie Du in Deinem ursprünglichen "Ankündigungstext" geschrieben hast, später vorkommen werden.   
Damit habe ich die faire Möglichkeit abzuschätzen, ob ich mich auf Deine Fanfic einlassen werde, obwohl sie Szenen enthalten wird, mit denen ich Probleme haben könnte.  
  
Bei allem Verständnis dafür, dass Du gerne Reviews hast, finde ich es nicht gut, dass Du versuchst Leser/innen um jeden Preis zu gewinnen.   
  
Die, denen Deine Fanfic aufgrund ihrer sonstigen Meriten (trotz solcher Szenen) zusagt, kommen von selbst.   
  
Bitte lass Dich nicht entmutigen, es gibt wirklich keinen Grund diese Fanfic nicht zu übersetzen.  
  
Aber versuche, bitte, wenn Du Deine Kapitel ins Netz stellst, auch ein wenig darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen, dass Du Deine Leser/innen fair behandelst, indem Du sie nicht um jeden Preis dazu verleitest, Deinen Text zu lesen.   
  
Herzliche Grüße  
Ermione

AREW-Fan

2004-07-03

1

Signed

Nghtfever mach schnell weiter, sonst komm ich um vor Spannung.

mrsgaladriel

2004-07-03

1

Signed

Hallo!  
Ich finde, du hast schon sehr gut übersetzt und die Story fängt auch vielversprechend an (ich meine, von der Länge und auch vom Inhalt her, wobei vor allem das Ende spannend ist), nur auf einen kleinen inhaltlichen Fehler will ich noch hinweisen:  
  
Er hatte die ersten paar Wochen des Sommers bei den Dursleys verbringen müssen, um den Schutz des mütterlichen Blutes aufzufrischen. Wie auch immer, er hatte in der vergangenen Woche ins Hauptquartier der Dursleys gewechselt.  
  
Hauptquartier der Dursleys? Das stimmt doch wohl nicht. Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix. Ich weiß jetzt aber nicht, ob die Autorin selbst den Fehler gemacht hat.  
  
Also, übersetz bitte schnell weiter!

moso27

2004-07-03

1

Anonymous

tja, sehr nett, ich würds gern in englisch weiterlesen, aber leider ist die seite falsch angegeben. kannst du bitte bitte einen hinweis geben, wo is´ch die story finde??

Pe

2004-07-03

1

Signed

Hey, übersetz bitte weiter, ich will doch wissen, wie es weiter geht!  
  
Also, ich finde es schön und spannend!  
Weiter so.  
  
Pe.

Moin

2004-07-03

1

Signed

Das hört sich doch ganz gut an und lässt aufweiter Chaps hoffen.


	2. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!

Danke für eure Reviews! Dann mache ich also weiter freu

Ermione: Mit deiner Kritik hast du (zumindest auf den ersten Blick) nicht ganz Unrecht. Ich habe mir das aber überlegt, bevor ich die Zusammenfassung geändert habe. Die Szenen, vor denen Valenque in ihrem Resümee (an die ich mich zuerst gehalten hatte) gewarnt hat, sind wenige, kurze und kommen erst später; bis dahin ist die Geschichte eine ganz normale R-Geschichte. Keine Sorge, ich werde niemanden ins offene Messer rennen lassen, sondern ganz rechtzeitig und unübersehbar davor warnen, okay?

mrsgaladriel: Danke für den Hinweis; wurde geändert!

moso27: Ups, tut mir Leid ... Das Problem ist, will die url nicht anzeigen. Such mal bei nach Lordandladysnape oder nach Ashwinder (gleiche Seite, neuer Name), der erste Link isses.

Dann geht's jetzt also weiter –

Viel Spaß!

2. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!

Harry öffnete die Augen und blickte in Rons grinsendes Gesicht.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry! Zeit zum Aufstehen und Geschenke auspacken." Ron hielt ihm eine Box in violettem Geschenkpapier hin, auf der eine riesige goldene Schleife festgebunden war.

Harry war mit einem Schlag hellwach. Sein Geburtstag. Seit er denken konnte der erste, den er nicht mit den Dursleys verbringen musste. Das erste Mal, dass er aufwachte und ihm jemand ein Geschenk entgegenstreckte.

Er war gezwungen gewesen, die ersten Ferienwochen im Haus seiner Verwandten zu verbringen, um den Schutz des mütterlichen Blutes zu erneuern und sicherzustellen, dass es wenigstens einen Ort gab, an dem Voldemort ihn nicht erreichen konnte. Danach war er allerdings frei gewesen, in das sichere Hauptquartier des Ordens am Grimmauld Platz zurückzukehren. Die Weasleys, das heißt Molly, Arthur, Ron und Ginny, wohnten als Verbindungsleute des Ordens ebenfalls dort.

Normalerweise blieb Remus im Quartier und koordinierte die verschiedenen Unternehmungen des Ordens. Diesmal hatte er allerdings selbst eine Aufgabe übernommen, und Molly und Arthur hatten sich liebenswürdigerweise angeboten, seine Pflichten für einen Sommer zu übernehmen. Harry vermutete aber, dass hinter dieser Aktion vor allem ihr Wunsch, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, steckte, und nicht so sehr die Angelegenheiten des Ordens. Abgesehen von den Dursleys und Hogwarts war Grimmauld Platz Nummer 12 der einzige Ort, der als sicher genug galt, ihn vor Voldemorts Zugriff zu bewahren. Harry wusste keine Worte, um seine Dankbarkeit dafür auszudrücken, dass die Weasleys seinetwegen ihr eigenes Heim verlassen hatten.

Harry setzte sich auf und entdeckte am Fußende seines Bettes einen Stapel Geschenke sowie die dümmlich grinsenden Gesichter von Ron und Ginny.

„Öffne es", wiederholte Ron.

Harry nahm das Geschenk und riss die Verpackung auf. Er öffnete die Box und entnahm ihr eine schwarze Marmorkugel von etwa zwölf Zentimeter Durchmesser. Sie fühlte sich kühl und glatt an, und war glänzend poliert, von ausgesuchter Schönheit.

„Was ist das?" fragte Harry ratlos.

„Du musst einfach ein bisschen damit herumspielen und schauen, was passiert", antwortete Ginny indem sie wissende Blicke mit Ron austauschte.

„Kommt schon, Leute, habt Mitleid mit einem, der von Muggeln aufgezogen wurde", bat Harry.

„Nichts da, Kumpel. Du wirst einfach damit experimentieren oder ein bisschen nachforschen müssen, wenn wir wieder in der Schule sind." Ron übergab ihm das nächste Geschenk.

Es handelte sich um ein Buch über die Geschichte des Quidditch und berühmte Sucher im Wandel der Zeit. Ihm folgte der übliche Pullover von Molly, einige Neuigkeiten aus Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, ein Paar violett-orange gestreifte Socken von Dobby und ein neuer Jahresplaner und rutschfeste Quidditch-Handschuhe von Hermione. Harry dachte, dass er noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben einen so wundervollen Geburtstag erlebt hatte.

„Zieh dich besser mal an, Harry. Wir trainieren heute Quidditch im Hinterhof und dann hat Ma gesagt, dass sie für dich ein besonderes Mittagessen vorbereitet." Ron schubste Ginny aus dem Zimmer, damit Harry sich umziehen konnte.

Die drei spielten eine modifizierte Variante von Quidditch im Hinterhof des Hauses. Obwohl der eher klein war, hatte Dumbledore ihn so verhexen können, dass sie eine verkleinerte Version des Spieles spielen konnten, ohne dass es den Nachbarn auffiel.

Das heutige Spiel würde nur mit einem Klatscher und einem Quaffel stattfinden, ohne Schnatz. Es würde drei Mannschaften mit je einem Spieler geben; Harry, Ron und Ginny würden versuchen, sich gegenseitig zu besiegen, indem sie den Quaffel durch den einsamen Reifen in der Mitte des Feldes warfen. Am Vortag waren zwei Schnatze und zwei Quaffel im Spiel gewesen, aber nachdem es Harry gelungen war, beide Schnatze zu fangen, hatte Ron darauf bestanden, die Regeln zu ändern. Daraus entstanden einige wirklich merkwürdige Spiele, aber wenigstens konnten sie ihre Fähigkeiten trainieren.

Sobald Harry sich umgezogen hatte, liefen er und Ron die Treppe herunter. Sie betraten die Küche, wo Molly bereits über dem Herd und dem geplanten Mittagessen schwitzte. Ginny half ihr, den langen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes zu decken. Als sie Harry sah, breitete Molly ihre Arme aus und zerdrückte ihn in einer überwältigenden Umarmung.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry, Liebes", rief sie aus.

Harry schickte ein Schiefes Grinsen in Rons Richtung. „Danke", stotterte er.

„Ein Junge wird ja schließlich nicht jeden Tag siebzehn, nicht wahr?", antwortete Molly. „Lauft schon zu eurem Spiel, aber seid zum Essen zurück und denkt an den Abwasch." Sie scheuchte die drei Freunde mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen zur Tür hinaus.

Die drehten sich gerade zum Winken um, als Arthur Weasley die Küche mit einer Kopie des Tagespropheten unterm Arm betrat. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Harry", rief er.

„Danke, Mr Weasley", sagte Harry und rannte grinsend hinter Ron und Ginny her.

Einige Stunden später hopste das Trio erschöpft, aber in bester Laune zurück in die Küche, mitten in einer Debatte über eine Kleinigkeit in ihrem Spiel. Beinahe hätten sie Molly und Arthur übersehen, die am Tisch saßen, den Tagespropheten vor sich ausgebreitet und offenbar in eine Diskussion über irgendetwas vertieft.

Im Aufschauen lächelte Arthur seinen Kinder und Harry zu, faltete die Zeitung sauber zusammen und steckte sie in eine Tasche seiner Robe. Molly sah ein wenig zerstreut aus, als sie sich vom Tisch erhob und wieder dem Ofen zuwandte.

„Hattet ihr ein gutes Spiel?" fragte Mr Weasley.

„Das beste, Paps", erwiderte Ron und blickte auf, denn in diesem Moment flog eine große Eule durch das Fenster hinein, zischte an seinem Kopf vorbei und landete vor seinem Vater.

Molly fütterte ihm ein paar Essensreste, Arthur nahm dem Vogel das Pergamentröllchen vom Bein. Er las die Notiz, runzelte etwas die Stirne und steckte das Pergament dann in eine andere Tasche.

„Was steht'n drin, Pa?", fragte Ginny.

„Oh. Nichts wichtiges, bloß Zeug vom Ministerium. Ich kümmere mich später drum", antwortete Arthur, wobei er mit seiner Frau einen bedeutungsvollen Blick austauschte.

Das Trio blickte sich an. Sie fragten sich, ob es sich vielleicht um Ordens-Angelegenheiten handelte, in die sie nicht eingeweiht waren. Selbst jetzt galten sie noch nicht als vollwertige Mitglieder des Ordens und hatten keinen unbeschränkten Zugang zu seinen Geheimnissen.

Eine zweite Eule flog herein und stieß beinahe mit Harry zusammen, ehe sie ebenfalls vor Arthur landete. Arthur las das Pergament und stopfte es neben den ersten Brief in die Tasche.

„Das ist doch die Eule von Fred und George; was wollen die beiden?", fragte Ron.

„Na, meine Lieben", schalt Molly und versuchte, sie zur Diele zu scheuchen, "Nicht alles ist für eure Ohren bestimmt. Geht einfach Geschirr spülen und wir werden ein schönes Mittagessen bekommen."

Verwirrt stellte das Trio seine Besen in einer Ecke neben der Dielentüre ab. Harry zog seine neuen Handschuhe aus und stieß die Türe auf, Ron und Ginny als seine Ehrenwache hinter sich.

In diesem Augeblick flog ein Ibis durch die Diele herein, an dessen Bein ein Pergamentröllchen sicher befestigt war. Arthur steckte den Brief ungeöffnet in seinen Umhang.

„Los, rauf mit euch", sagte Molly mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung in der Stimme.

Ginny wollte protestieren, lies es aber angesichts des Gesichtsausrucks ihrer Mutter lieber bleiben. Ohne weiteres trampelten die drei treppauf.

Als sie den Treppenabsatz zum dritten Stock erreichten, sagte Ginny: "Das war Bills Ibis und ich wette alles, dass die erste Eule von Charlie war. Irgendwas geht vor und nach Mamas und Papas Gesichtern zu urteilen, hat es nichts mit einer Geburtstagsüberraschung zu tun."

„Aber anscheinend mit dem Tagespropheten", meinte Harry. „Das war das Erste, was dein Vater in seine Tasche gesteckt hat, als wir hereinkamen. Gehen wir in mein Zimmer, ich habe eine eigene Ausgabe. Hermione hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich ihn abonniere."

Sie setzten sich auf Harrys Bett und durchforsteten die Zeitung, fanden aber nichts außer dem üblichen Müll. Erst beim vierten Durchgang entdeckten sie endlich den kleinen Artikel auf Seite drei, unten.

„Ministerium verabschiedet Heiratsgesetz"

„Um der ungewöhnlich großen Anzahl von Squib- und Fehlgeburten im Zusammenhang mit Inzucht zwischen reinblütigen Familien entgegenzuwirken, hat das Ministerium folgendes Gesetz durchgesetzt:

1. Alle reinblütigen, bei Inkrafttreten dieses Gesetzes unverheirateten Zauberer im Alter von 18 bis 55 Jahren sind verpflichtet, um die Hand einer muggelgeborenen oder halbblütigen Hexe im Alter von 18 bis 35 Jahren anzuhalten.

2. a)Erhält eine der unter 1. genannten Hexen innerhalb von 30 Tagen mehr als einen Heiratsantrag, wird ihr die freie Wahl zwischen den Antragstellern gewährt, soweit diese den Vorgaben unter 1. entsprechen.

b) Erhält eine der unter 1. genannten Hexen innerhalb von 30 Tagen ab Erhalt des ersten Antrages keine weiteren Heiratsanträge, so ist sie verpflichtet, diesen Antrag anzunehmen.

3. Reinblütige Hexen sind nicht verpflichtet, einen Heiratsantrag einzureichen, da das Ministerium ihnen die Freiheit lassen will, ihre Reinheit und Keuschheit zu bewahren. Entschließt eine reinblütige Hexe im gebärfähigen Alter sich zur Heirat, darf sie nur um die Hand halbblütiger oder muggelgeborener Zauberer ersuchen.

4. Die unter 3. genannten halbblütigen und muggelgeborenen Zauberer sind frei, ein solches Ersuchen abzulehnen oder zu akzeptieren."

„Bei Merlin", flüsterte Ron. 

„Was für ein Haufen sexistischer Schweine!", reif Ginny aus.

„Darum muss es bei den Eulen gegangen sein. Eure Brüder sind alle erwachsen und fallen unter dieses Gesetz", sagte Harry.

„Dieses Gesetz kann unmöglich bestehen bleiben. Die gesamte Gemeinschaft wird sich erheben, besonders die Reinblüter", sagte Ron.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", sagte Ginny. „Die reinblütigen Familien leiden sehr unter den vielen Fehlgeburten und Squibs. Es könnte sein, dass sie es einfach akzeptieren, um den ständigen Verlust von Kindern zu überwinden."

„Na, wenigstens musst du keinen Antrag einreichen", rief Ron. „Ich habe keine Wahl, wenn ich erstmal achtzehn bin."

„Ja, wenn ich will, kann ich als Jungfrau sterben", gab Ginny zurück.

„Du kannst um mich anhalten", sagte Harry leise und errötete dem Thema angemessen. „Ich muss ja nicht innerhalb einer bestimmten Zeit heiraten, ich kann auf dich warten."

Ginny, die schon seit ihrem ersten Treffen eine Verliebtheit in Harry hegte, stieg ebenfalls geschmeichelt das Blut in die Wangen. Die beiden gingen heimlich seit dem Ende des letzten Jahres mit einander aus, hatten dies aber ihrem etwas übereifrigen Bruder und Beschützer nicht erzählt.

„Ich könnte um Hermione anhalten", sagte Ron, der sich der Idee annäherte. „Wir werden fast gleichzeitig achtzehn."

Ginny und Harry tauschten Blicke untereinander. Ron und Hermione hatten es in der Sechsten kurz miteinander versucht, hatten dann aber entschieden, dass sie als normale Freunde mehr miteinander anfangen konnten. Soviel Zeit, wie die beiden damit verbrachten, sich gegenseitig zu ärgern, würde es allerdings eine brisante Ehe werden, dachte Ginny.

„Na, wenigstens muss sich für das nächste Jahr noch niemand von uns darüber Sorgen machen", meinte Ginny. „Vielleicht haben sie das Gesetz bis dahin wieder gekippt. Ich frage mich, was Bill und Charlie tun werden, mal abgesehen von Fred und George mit ihrem Hang zum Unsinn."

„Was ist mit Remus? Er ist ein Werwolf. Ist er von diesem Gesetz betroffen?", fragte Harry.

„Vergiss Remus, was ist mit Snape?", kicherte Ron. „Er fällt unter das Gesetz und ist ein Spion für den Orden, dazu noch ein Todesser. Wen sollte er finden, der seine Geheimnisse behalten kann und dann auch noch einen öligen Idioten heiraten will. Ich wette, er kratzt ab, bevor er mit seinen Anträgen durch ist."

Sie lachten laut.

„Die einzige, die weiß, wer er ist und im heiratsfähigen Alter ist, wäre Tonks", bemerkte Ginny schließlich nüchtern. „Aber sie geht mit Remus. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich für den Orden trennen würden, oder was meint ihr? Es gibt sonst niemanden, der seine Geheimnisse für sich behalten kann."

„Mittagessen, Kinder", tönte Mollys Stimme herauf und unterbrach ihre Überlegungen. „Beeilt euch mit dem Aufwasch, damit wir Harrys Geburtstag feiern können."

Harry faltete die Zeitung zusammen und die drei sprangen vom Bett.

„Wir kommen gleich", brüllte Ron. „Und dann erwarte ich ein paar Antworten", murmelte er vor sich hin.

A/N: Tja, das war das zweite Kapitel!

Morgen fahre ich erstmal für drei Wochen in den Urlaub yippie!!!!!! weshalb es mit dem nächsten Update noch etwas dauern könnte…

Danach werde ich aber voller Energie weiter übersetzen, versprochen!!

Ciao

Queen of Nightfever


	3. Kuchen und Klärgruben

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Orte dieser Geschichte gehören Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Die Geschichte gehört Valenque.

Das Original findet sich bei Ashwinder.sycophanthex. (Endung: .com)

Die Übersetzung ist von mir, Queen of Nightfever.

Niemand verdient hier Geld…

**4. Kuchen und Klärgruben**

Küchengerüche waberten die Treppe hinauf, während Harry und Ron hinuntergingen. Molly Weasleys Küche war göttlich; ihnen lief bereits das Wasser im Munde zusammen, als sie die Küchentür öffneten.

Der Tisch war mit dem feinsten Familienporzellan der Blacks gedeckt. Auf den Platten stapelte sich das Essen und ein riesiger Geburtstagskuchen bildete das Herz des Ganzen. Merkwürdige Käfer schienen ihn zu umschwirren. Als Harry sie näher ins Auge fasste, erkannte er in ihnen Miniatur-Quidditchspieler, die so verzaubert worden waren, dass so flogen. Alle Kerzen hatten einen kleinen Reifen, durch den die Spieler einen Quaffel zu werfen versuchten. Für einen Moment blickte Harry erschrocken, als ein klitzekleines goldenes Ding vor seine Augen schoss. Flink griff er zu und fing es.

Die winzigen Spieler protestierten sofort und buhten ihn aus. Verwundert öffnete Harry die Hand, sah hinein und stellte fest, dass er den goldenen Schnatz gefangen hatte.

„Tut mir Leid", murmelte er, doch die Miniaturspieler waren bereits gelandet und schmollten, Harry habe ihr Spiel verdorben.

„Das reicht jetzt", schalt Molly die Quidditchspieler. „Es ist schließlich sein Geburtstag. Er darf den Schnatz fangen, wenn er will."

Harry legte den Schnatz auf den Kuchen. Begütigt nahmen sie das Spiel wieder auf.

Ginny kam in die Küche, ihren Vater und Remus auf den Fersen.

„Alles Gute, Harry", sagte Remus und überreichte ihm ein Geschenk. „Ich kann nicht lange bleiben, aber ich wollte deinen Geburtstag nicht missen."

Harry grinste. Auf das Drängen der anderen hin öffnete er das Geschenk. Es war ein neuer Verschluss für seinen Umhang in Form eines goldenen Greifs. Remus erklärte, dass es jeden in den Finger beißen würde, der ihn anzugreifen versuchte. Harry dachte, es würde ziemlich nützlich für seine unausweichlichen Zusammenstöße mit Draco Malfoy in Hogwarts Gängen sein.

Sie setzten sich zum Essen, während Harry Remus von den Geschenken erzählte, die er vorher bekommen hatte. Später, nachdem sie den Kuchen aufgegessen hatten (sehr zum Missfallen der der winzigen Quidditchspieler, die ihr Spielfeld verloren), hatte Remus noch eine kleine Neuigkeit für sie.

„Tonks und ich werden heiraten", verkündete er.

Molly und Arthur sahen entsetzt aus.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Ma. Wir wissen von dem neuen Gesetz", sagte Ginny.

„Das könnt ihr nicht!", rief Molly aus. „Wir werden Harry nicht den Geburtstag verderben, also vergesst alles, was ihr darüber zu wissen glaubt und wir sprechen morgen darüber."

„Ich habe den Tagespropheten auch abonniert, Mrs Weasley", sagte Harry.

Molly blickte erschrocken und vergrub dann ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Arthur erhob sich, um seine Frau zu beruhigen.

"Für eure Mutter ist dies hier sehr schwer", erklärte er. „Die meisten von euch Kindern sind von diesem Gesetz betroffen."

„Es ist einfach nicht gerecht", sagte Molly und hob den Kopf. „Meine Kinder sollten aus Liebe heiraten dürfen, nicht wegen irgendeines Zuchtprogramms von diesem verdammten Ministerium!"

Ron und Ginny wechselten Blicke. Sie hatten ihre Mutter noch nie zuvor fluchen hören.

„Wir haben die Eulen heute morgen gesehen", sagte Ron. „Haben die anderen schon Pläne?"

Arthur sah seinen Sohn an. „Bill heiratet Fleur. Die beiden gehen schon seit ein paar Jahren miteinander und Bill ist sowieso in sie vernarrt. Charlie weigert sich zurückzukommen, bis das Gesetz aufgehoben worden ist. Er sagt, dass ihn niemand zwingen wird, gegen seinen Willen zu heiraten. Fred und George wollten das Passwort für Fudges Büro, damit sie es in eine Klärgrube verwandeln können."

Ein paar Gluckser wurden laut.

„Ich sehe nicht, was daran so komisch ist", klagte Molly. „ Sie müssen heiraten, Klärgrube oder nicht. Ich hoffe du hast ihnen in deiner Rückeule gesagt, dass sie den Geruchsfaktor erhöhen sollen, Liebster."

„Es tut mir Leid, Molly", sagte Remus leise. „Ich hatte vergessen, dass so viele aus deiner Familie unter das Gesetz fallen würden.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Remus, mein Lieber. Ich hoffe, du und Tonks werdet sehr glücklich. Wenigstens _jemand_ heiratet aus Liebe, und Merlin weiß, ihr verdient es."

„Danke", sagte Remus dankbar.

„Nun, wenigstens müssen wir uns um euch drei und Hermione noch für ein ganzes Jahr keine Sorgen machen", sagte Arthur. „Bis dahin wird das Gesetz hoffentlich zurückgenommen worden sein."

Hermione saß mit ihren Eltern zum Abendessen im Esszimmer. Inzwischen langweilte sie sich daheim zu Tode. Sie verbrachte gern Zeit mit ihrer Familie, doch sie vermisste ihre Freunde schrecklich. Außerdem war heute Harrys Geburtstag. Sie fragte sich, wie es ihm gehen mochte.

Dies war der erste Geburtstag (abgesehen von seinem allerersten), den er nicht bei den Dursleys verbrachte. Hermione freute sich sehr für ihn. Sie wusste, die Weasleys, besonders Molly, würden alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um die fünfzehn Geburtstage wettzumachen, die er verpasst hatte. Sie wünschte, sie wäre dort. Jedoch, Dumbledore war freundlich genug gewesen, sie den Sommer über nach Hause gehen zu lassen und sie würde sich nicht beschweren.

Während sie ihrer Mutter beim Tischabräumen half, blickte sie zufälligerweise aus dem Frontfenster. Einen Moment lang glaubte Hermione, sie sähe eine kurze, flatternde Bewegung im Gebüsch auf der anderen Straßenseite. Beim näheren Hinsehen erkannte sie allerdings nur Schwärze. Sie entschied, dass es ein Produkt ihrer Einbildung gewesen war. Sie wurde wirklich zu schreckhaft. Vielleicht war es eine kluge Entscheidung gewesen, nach Hause zu gehen. Sie musste mal ein bisschen runterkommen.

Nach dem Spülen nahm sie sich ein Buch aus dem Regal und setzte sich auf das Sofa, um in die Leichtigkeit eines Mysterienromans einzutauchen. Ihr Vater las die Zeitung und ihre Mutter lies sich mit einer hirnlosen Romanze nieder. Später gingen sie zu Bett.

Okay, das war eher kurz, aber die Kapiteleinteilung ist ja nicht von mit… Dafür habt ihr gute Chancen, dass es bald weitergeht. Dann kommt auch wieder mehr Äktschn, sogar mit Snape… g

Liebe Grüße

Queen


	4. Wachestehen

Disclaimer:

Alle Figuren gehören Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Die Geschichte gehört Valenque. Das Original findet sich bei Ashwinder.sycophanthex (Endung .com)

Mir gehört die Übersetzung freu

Geld verdient hier leider keiner.

A/N: Aaaalso, vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews!!! Zwar habe ich mir die Geschichte ja nicht selbst ausgedacht, aber sie ist so toll, und ich bin glücklich, dass auch andere sie mögen. Ist nämlich ganz schön Arbeit!!! Also, motiviert mich bitte weiter… ;-)

Übrigens werde ich Valenque demnächst mal die bisherigen Reviews übersetzen und schicken, dann hat sie auch was dadevon fg

A/N: Über ihren Phaeo Chaerus sagte Valenque, er bedeute „Zauber des finsteren Vergnügens" (dark pleasure spell).

**A/N: ACHTUNG! Ich habe mir erlaubt, ein bisschen von der Carlsen-Übersetzung abzuweichen und habe statt der gurkigen Todesser aus den Death Eatern die Todesknechte gemacht. **

_Weiter geht's…_

**4. Wache stehen**

Im Gebüsch versteckt stand eine dunkle Gestalt und starrte zu den erleuchteten Fenstern des gegenüberliegenden Hauses. In ihrer Robe spielte der Wind und blähte sie um die schlanke Gestalt herum auf, allerdings nicht soviel, dass es Aufmerksamkeit erregt hätte. Jahrelange Übung hatte die Gestalt in die Lage versetzt, zu sehen ohne gesehen zu werden, zu beobachten, ohne beobachtet zu werden.

Gestalten huschten durch das Gebilde aus Fenstern. Die Familie hatte das Abendessen beendet und räumte den Esstisch ab. Ein Mann setzte sich in einen gemütlich aussehenden Sessel und machte sich daran, die Zeitung zu studieren. Mutter und Tochter verschwanden mit den Überresten das Essen in die Küche. Nach einer Weile tauchten sie wieder auf und setzten sie jede mit einem Buch versehen auf das Wohnzimmersofa.

Die Gestalt beobachtete die Familienidylle bewegungslos. Mutter und Tochter waren sich recht ähnlich, dachte er. Sie waren beide ordentlich und fleißig, auch wenn das buschige braune Haar der Tochter sich nicht so demütig bändigen lassen wollte. Leises Verlangen erfüllte den Beobachter, der solche Harmonie nie a eigenen Leib erfahren hatte. Er fragte sich, wie viele solcher Nächte dem Kind noch vergönnt waren, bevor ihr auch dies genommen würde.

Nach einiger Zeit zog sich die Familie zum Schlafen zurück. Unten wurden die Lichter gelöscht. Im zweiten Stock erleuchteten ein paar Lampen die Fenster, da die Familie sich bettfein machte. Auch diese wurden schließlich ausgemacht und das Haus versank in Dunkelheit. Die Gestalt bewegte sich noch immer nicht.

Schnarchgeräusche gelangten durch ein offenes Fenster im oberen Stockwerk über die Straße bis zum dem wartenden Zauberer. Er begriff nicht, wie die anderen Bewohner bei diesem grässlichen Lärm schlafen konnten. Er hätte den Erzeuger dieses Krachs längst zum Fenster hinaus geworfen. Es gehörte zu seinen Eigenheiten, dass er zum Schlafen vollständige Ruhe benötigte. Erfreulicherweise gewährten ihm die dicken Steine seiner Gewölbe diese Gnade.

Es machte leise _plopp_, als ein zweiter Zauberer neben ihm Apparierte. Er wandte seinen Blick dem Eindringling zu.

„Alles in Ordnung, Severus?", fragte der andere Zauberer.

„Es gab keinerlei unnatürliche Vorkommnisse, abgesehen von diesem widerwärtigen Krach, der vom Haus kommt."

„Gut. Tja, ich würde sagen, dann übernehme ich mal meinen Wachdienst. Du musst müde sein."

„Meine physische Verfassung geht dich nichts an, Lupin", giftete Snape. „Du kannst gerne die nächste Wache übernehmen. Es ist komplette Zeitverschwendung für mich."

„Dumbledore möchte dem Mädchen halt ein bisschen Zeit mit ihrer Familie verschaffen. Wer weiß, wie lange ihr das noch bleibt."

„Vieler Leben sind durch den Stand der Dinge betroffen. Sie sollte nicht durch besondere Aufmerksamkeit herausgehoben werden."

„Sie schwebt aber in größerer Gefahr als die meisten. Voldemort würde sie skrupellos benutzen, um Harry zu sich zu holen", erwiderte Remus.

Snape zuckte beim Namen des Dunklen Lords zusammen. Er gehörte zu den wenigen Dingen, die eine unfreiwillige körperliche Reaktion in dem Zauberer hervorrufen konnte. Er verstand einfach nicht, wie jemand den Namen des Bösen so nebensächlich anrufen konnte. Worte hatten Macht in der Welt der Magie und er hatte nicht die Absicht, den Dunklen jemals beim Namen zu rufen. Es reichte, wenn er vor den Bösen gerufen wurde. Nach diesen Treffen dauerte es manchmal Tage, bis seine körperlichen Reaktionen abklangen.

„Hast du den Tagespropheten gelesen?", fragte Lupin beiläufig.

„Ich weiß von diesem lächerlichen Heiratsgesetz", höhnte Snape, die Augen noch immer auf das Haus gerichtet.

„Ja, nun, Nymphadora und ich haben beschlossen zu heiraten."

„Dann sind Glückwünsche angebracht. Ich nehme an, sie hat vor, sich in etwas Hundeartiges zu verwandeln und in naher Zukunft einen Wurf Lupins hervorzubringen."

„Ich glaube, wir werden recht glücklich sein." Den letzten Kommentar hatte Lupin lieber überhört.

„Ich schlage vor, dass du heute Abend deine Aufmerksamkeit mehr der Wache als deinen inneren Wünschen schenkst", gab Snape zurück. Mit einem knappen Nicken Disapparierte er in die Nacht.

Lupin blickte zu Hermines Haus. Das Heiratsgesetz hatte die Dinge zwischen ihm und Tonks vielleicht ein bisschen beschleunigt, aber er war sowieso verrückt vor Liebe zu ihr, es machte ihm wirklich nichts aus.

Er richtete sich zur Wache für den Rest der Nacht ein. Severus hatte mal einen Lärmzauber über das Haus werfen sollen, als er es vor ein paar Wochen gesichert hat, dachte er. Der Krach war wirklich ziemlich nervtötend.

**… …**

In seinen Kerkergewölben schenkte Severus sich einen Drink ein. Nur einen kleinen, um sich ein bisschen abzuregen, und dann ins Bett. Er war doch ziemlich müde.

Er hatte den Morgen damit verbracht, Tränke für die Krankenstation zu brauen. Madam Pomfrey wollte ihre Vorräte wie üblich vor Ferienende aufgefüllt haben. Er nahm es ihr nicht übel. Die Erstklässler kamen immer irgendwie in Trubel, während sie sich an ihre Magie gewöhnten.

Nach einem schnellen Mittagessen war er mit der Bewachung des Granger-Hauses an der Reihe gewesen. Zur Hölle mit dem alten Zauberer und seinem weichen Herzen. Für den Orden bedeutete es eine unmäßige Menge zusätzlicher Arbeit, dass dieses Kind sich in unnötige Gefahr bringen durfte. Dumbledore hätte darauf bestehen sollen, dass sie den Sommer über im Hauptquartier des Ordens blieb. Je heißer der Krieg wurde, desto mehr juckten dem Dunklen Lord die Finger, jemanden aus Potters engerem Dunstkreis in selbige zu bekommen. Das törichte Mädchen mit seiner Intelligenz und Zauberkraft war ein besonders verlockendes Ziel.

Dumbledore allerdings hatte dem Mädchen trotz wiederholten Protests von Snape erlaubt, nach Hause zu fahren. Sagte irgendwas über Familienzusammenhalt und dass es der letzte Sommer sein könnte, den sie als Familie verbrachten. Severus verstand nicht so recht, wie das wichtiger als ihr Leben sein konnte. Schließlich existierte ihre Familie als Einheit sowieso nicht mehr, seit ihre Eltern sie mit elf Jahren nach Hogwarts geschickt hatten. Seitdem war jede Zeit bei ihren Eltern kaum mehr als ein Besuch gewesen.

Wenn der Dunkle Lord sie in die Hände bekam, würde sie gebrochen und benutzt, bevor irgendjemand nahe genug an sie herankäme, um sie zu retten. Daran hatte er keinen Zweifel. Der Dunkle Lord würde sich auf eine Art und Weise mit ihr amüsieren, die sich Dumbledore nicht im Entferntesten vorstellen konnte. Wenn er's ein Vergnügen dann leid war, würde er ihre restlichen Kräfte aussaugen, um seine eigene erbärmliche Existenz zu verlängern, und sie dann seinen Gefolgsleuten zum Gebrauch übergeben, bis sie tot war.

Dies riskierte der Direktor, indem er sie für ein paar kostbare Wochen heim zu ihrer Familie schickte. Deshalb war er gezwungen gewesen, seine eigenen Kräfte zu erschöpfen, indem er starke Abwehrzauber um ihr Haus errichtete. Deshalb mussten die Ordensmitglieder ihre Tage und Nächte ihrer Bewachung opfern. Alles für ein paar lumpige Wochen Familienglück mit einem schnarchenden Vater. Er hoffte ernsthaft, dass sie mit dunklen Augenringen in die Schule zurückkäme, als Zeichen des Schlafmangels.

Natürlich fiel es Dumbledore nicht ein, sich selbst um die Schutzzauber für seine kostbare Gryffindor zu kümmern, oder mal eine Wache zu übernehmen. Er war viel zu sehr mit seinen Plänchen beschäftigt, und damit, sich um den Jungen-der-seine-Nase-immer-dorthinein-stecken-musste-wo-es-garantiert-Ärger-gab. Wieder einmal blieb die wirkliche Arbeit an Severus hängen, während jemand anderes die Anerkennung dafür einheimste.

Er kippte den Rest seines Getränkes zurück und ging zum Schlafzimmer. Morgen würde er ausschlafen; zur Hölle mit den Zaubertränken. Die konnten warten. Als er zum Schrank hinüberging, fühlte er, wie ein altbekannter Schmerz seinen linken Arm umfing. Er wurde in die Gegenwart des Bösen gerufen.

So müde er auch war, er musste gehen. Während er nach seiner schwarzen Samtrobe und der silbernen Larve griff, begann er schon die notwendige geistige Vorbereitung auf eine Begegnung mit dem Dunklen Lord. Er sammelte seine Kraft und lies die rituelle Atemtechnik einsetzen, die seine Gedanken entspannen und seine Gefühle vergraben sollte.

Er rückte das Gewand an den Schultern zurecht und schloss die reich verzierte silberne Schnalle in Form zwei ineinander verschlungener Schlangen. Indem er gegen die Steine seiner Schlafzimmerwand tippte und leise das Passwort murmelte, offenbarte sich eine Tür, die in einen wenig benutzten Durchgang führte. Severus lief leise, aber rasch den Korridor hinab. Er brachte seinen Atem in Übereinstimmung mit seinen Schritten. Der Gang führte ihn aus dem Bereich der Banne um Hogwarts und endete kurz außerhalb der Tore. Als Snape schließlich in die Nacht heraustrat, war sein Gemüt beruhigt und bereit. Er schob den linken Ärmel hoch und berührte das Mal vorsichtig, um sofort zu Disapparieren. Ein zufälliger Beobachter hätte nichts außer einem leisen Flattern wahrgenommen, das man leicht für das Rascheln der Bäume halten konnte.

**……**

Severus landete sanft auf seinen Füßen, mitten in den Verliesen der Malfoys. Er fiel auf die Knie und näherte sich seinem Meister, dessen Gewandsaum küssend. Dann erhob er sich und nahm still seinen Platz im Kreis ein. Er wartete ab, wie die anderen Mitglieder des Dunklen Ordens auftauchten und ihren Meister begrüßten.

Der Dunkle Lord wandte sich schließlich an die vollständige Versammlung seines Gefolges.

„Meine treuen Diener, dies ist wahrhaftig ein glorreicher Tag. Vielleicht wisst ihr bereits von dem neuen Heiratsgesetz gehört, welches das Ministerium bestätigt und in Kraft gesetzt hat. Vielleicht seid ihr bekümmert aufgrund die Tatsache, dass ihr oder eure Familien gezwungen sein werden, eure Reinheit zu beflecken, indem ihr dreckiges Blut in eure Linien aufnehmt. Eure Hemmung ist verständlich. Jedoch versichere ich euch, dass das Ministerium uns unwissentlich die Möglichkeit verschafft hat, unsere Macht zu neuen, unvorstellbaren Höhen zu treiben."

Langsam drehte sich der der Dunkle Lord im Kreis seiner Todesknechte und blickte bei seinen folgenden Worten jedem einzelnen in die Augen. „Alle unter euch, die in Frage kommen, werden um eine mächtige Hexe werben. Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr sie in kürzester Zeit vollständig unter eure Herrschaft gebracht habt. Zur Wintersonnenwende werden wir uns treffen, um den Phaeo Chaerus zu vollziehen. Ein schwarzes Ritual der Art, die mir ausgesprochen gut gefällt. Ein Ritual, welches sexuelle Magie der wirksamsten Art enthält. Die Kräfte eurer Opfer werden sich vergrößern, während ihr mit ihnen schlaft und ihre Ekstase auf die Spitze treibt. Dann, in einer letzten, ruhmvollen Tat, wird ihnen diese Kraft entzogen werden und _ich_ werde sie bekommen."

Er machte eine Pause, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie ihn verstanden. „Ich werde mächtiger sein als Menschen ermessbar. Mein Ziel, die wahre Unsterblichkeit, wird sehr nahe sein. Ich werde unzerstörbar sein. Wir werden die Welt regieren."

Eine unglückliche Seele trat vor. „Was ist mit den Hexen, Herr, was wird mit ihnen geschehen?"

„Sie werden nichts als leere Hüllen sein, die man entsprechend entsorgt. Wenn wir erst die Welt beherrschen, werdet ihr niemals mehr eure Hände mit dreckigem Blut beschmutzen müssen." Voldemort fixierte den Frager mit seinem Blick. „Und nun werde ich dich lehren, noch einmal ungefragt zu sprechen. Crucio!"

Der Narr, der zu sprechen gewagt hatte, krümmte sich auf dem Boden und schrie seine Pein hinaus. Snape fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob Crabbe es jemals lernen würde. Niemand hinterfragte jemals den Dunklen Lord oder sprach außer der Reihe.

Mit erhobenem Zauberstab fuhr der Dunkle Lord fort: „Es gibt eine Hexe, die ich ganz besonders haben will. Sie besitzt mehr Intelligenz und Kraft als alle anderen zusammen. Ich will ihre Macht. Wer sie zähmt, wird höher belohnt werden, als er sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen vorstellen kann. Ich will Hermione Granger."

Diesmal redete Nott. Severus verdrehte die Augen. "Aber Herr, sie ist erst siebzehn. Sie ist nicht verfügbar."

„Narr", zischte Voldemort. „Die Akten des Ministeriums belegen, dass sie in einem Monat achtzehn werden wird. Sie hat einen Zeitumkehrer benutzt, um zusätzliche Fächer zu belegen." Noch einmal deutete der Dunkle Lord mit dem Zauberstab: „Crucio!"

Den Zauberstab erhoben, blickte er sich in seinem Kreise um. „Noch Fragen?"

Diesmal war niemand dumm genug, zu fragen.

„Sehr gut. Geht."

**…… **

Zurück in seinen Gemächern hängte Severus Robe und Larve in den Schrank. Dann eilte er in sein Arbeitszimmer, nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver und warf es ins Feuer. Er schritt direkt in das Büro des Direktors.

„Severus!", rief Dumbledore aus. „ Wie war das Treffen?"

Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, dass der Direktor wusste, woe r gewesen war, obwohl er ihm nichts gesagt hatte, erwiderte Snape: "Direktor, wir haben ein Problem."


	5. Manchmal tut man, was man tun muss

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne Rowling. Niemand verdient hiermit Geld.

Die Geschichte gehört Valenque. Das Original ist bei Ashwinder, einem der archiviert, unter dem Namen „The Panther and the Lioness". Ich bin bloß die arme Übersetzerin, die endlich mal wieder Zeit zum Übersetzen hat… Da ich nächste Woche Abi schreibe, kann ich keine Versprechen machen. Ich versuche aber, wieder mehr zu übersetzen.

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Ich freue mich immer wieder darüber und leite sie auch ggf. an Valenque weiter.

Hugs&Kisses

Queen of Nightfever

**5. Manchmal tut man, was man tun muss.**

Severus saß in dem Sessel auf der anderen Seite von Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Die Morgensonne kroch gerade über den Horizont und schickte einen Regenbogenschauer durch das fleckige Glas der Bürofenster auf den Tisch des Direktors. Severus rieb sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Es hatte lange gedauert, die Ereignisse des letzten Treffens mit dem Dunklen Herrn zu rekapitulieren. Seit gestern Morgen hatte er nicht geschlafen.

„Das ist ein mächtiger Zauber, Severus", sagte Dumbledore. „Wenn Tom erfolgreich ist, wird es seine Kräfte noch einmal potenzieren."

„Er ist überzeugt, dass es ihn unbesiegbar machen wird, Albus", erwiderte Severus.

„Hermione trägt große Macht in sich. Sie ist aber noch ein Kind und kann sich nicht selbst beschützen. Wir müssen sie um jeden Preis vor Tom bewahren, Severus. Er darf ihre Kräfte nicht für sich bekommen. Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass sie einen der Todesknechte heiratet."

„Dann verheirate sie doch mit Weasley. Die beiden sind doch schon ziemlich ineinander vernarrt gewesen, wie ich gehört habe."

„Severus, du weißt, dass er sie nicht beschützen könnte. Du weißt, dass jeder der Gefolgsleute Toms alles tun würde, um an die Belohnung zu kommen, die er dem versprochen hat, der sie ihm bringt. Das schließt auch ein, jeden zu töten, der ihnen im Weg steht. Du weißt, was getan werden muss."

Natürlich wusste er es. Severus wusste was getan werden musste, seit dem der Dunkle Herr die schicksalhaften Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Er wollte nur einfach nicht. Es gab nur eine Person, die dem Dunklen Herrn und seinen Günstlingen widerstehen konnte. Eine einzige Person, die dafür sorgen konnte, das Hermione nicht von der intriganten Bande von Halsabschneidern zerrissen würde, die sie jeder für sich begehrten. Diese eine Person musste jemand sein, der den Todesknechten Respekt abforderte. Jemand, der sehr im engsten Kreis um den Dunklen Herrn sehr weit oben stand. Jemand, der genügend Macht und Fähigkeiten besaß um dafür zu sorgen, dass es gefährlich war, ihm in den Weg zu kommen. Diese Person musste heimlich für die Seite des Lichtes arbeiten, Hermione vor der Dunkelheit schützen und gleichzeitig vortäuschen, selbst dem Prinz der Dunkelheit zu dienen. Diese eine Person war Severus Snape.

Diese eine Person wollte nichts mit Heirat zu tun haben. Der Gedanke, dass er sie würde heiraten müssen und dass er tatsächlich **sie** in sein Bett nehmen sollte, ekelte ihn an. Sie war ein Kind und eine seiner Schülerinnen. Und eine Besserwisserin, die ihm wie niemand sonst unter die Haut fuhr, Potter vielleicht ausgenommen.

Doch in sein Bett nehmen musste er sie. Das Heiratsgesetz war ausdrücklich verabschiedet worden, um Kinder mit starken magischen Fähigkeiten im Blut zu erzeugen. Das Ministerium hatte in seiner Arroganz sogar eine Tabelle mit der minimalen Anzahl inkludiert, wie oft die Ehepaare ihren „ehelichen Pflichten" nachkommen mussten. Die Ehe musste innerhalb der ersten zwölf Stunden nach der Zeremonie vollzogen werden, weitere derartige Zusammenkünfte sollten mindestens einmal wöchentlich folgen, bis ein Kind empfangen worden war. Der Plan wiederholte sich, sobald das erste Kind geboren war und die Mutter sich ausreichend erholt hatte – immer so fort.

„Ich kann sie nicht heiraten, Albus. Sie ist ein Kind."

„Du musst jemanden heiraten, mein lieber Junge. Auch du unterliegst dem Gesetz. Du brauchst jemanden, der deine Geheimnisse für sich behält. Sie ist im Orden und weiß, wer du bist. Wenigstens müsste deine Fassade nicht in der Privatsphäre deiner eigenen Räume aufrechterhalten."

Der Direktor hatte Recht. Wenn er sich eine Frau nahm, die keine Ahnung hatte, dass er ein Spion des Ordens war, würde er sein Verhalten selbst in seinen eigenen Räumen beherrschen müssen. Er müsste ständig auf der Hut sein, dürfte niemals auch nur einen Wimpernschlag entspannen. Hermione war die einzige verfügbare Frau mit den Eigenschaften, die er bei seiner Ehefrau benötigte.

„Ich müsste sie trotzdem zum Ritual des Dunklen Herren bringen, Albus. Sie sollte jemanden heiraten, bei dem dies nicht der Fall ist."

„Er wäre nicht sicher vor den Todesknechten. Jeder mögliche Gatte wird getötet werden. Nur du kannst sie beschützen. Für den Orden aber hätte es den zusätzlichen Vorteil, dass du derjenige wärest, der Toms versprochene ‚Belohnung' erhält. Du würdest deine Position im inneren Kreis verbessern, vielleicht sogar Lucius den Rang ablaufen. Und wir haben noch mehrere Monate Zeit, um einen Plan zu entwickeln, der Hermione vor dem Ritual bewahrt."

Es klopfte an der Tür und Minerva McGonagall kam leise herein, einen Ausdruck der Besorgnis auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie durchquerte den Raum und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Severus.

„Ich habe die Ministeriums-Akten überprüft, wie du gebeten hast, Albus. Das Ministerium war äußerst unkooperativ, aber es ist mir gelungen sie zu überzeugen, mich einen Blick in Miss Grangers Akte werfen zu lassen."

„Konntest du den Effekt des Zeitumkehrers bestätigen? Wird sie nächsten Monat achtzehn?"

„Nein, Albus. Viel schlimmer. Sie wird diesen Samstag achtzehn. Wer auch immer Du-weißt-schon-wen mit der Information versorgt hat – sie ist falsch. Außerdem ist bereits ein Ehevertrag in ihrer Akte. Lucius Malfoy wirbt im Namen seines Sohnes Draco um sie. Er hat den Antrag schon vor einem knappen Monat eingereicht, so dass ihre Frist von dreißig Tagen für einen alternativen Antrag an ihrem Geburtstag ausläuft. Ihr wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als Mr Malfoy zu heiraten.

Severus stöhnte. Das Gesetz besagte, dass eine Hexe mit ihrem achtzehnten Geburtstag heiratsfähig wurde, sagte aber nichts darüber, ab wann die Anträge eingereicht werden durften. Lucius mit seinen Kontakten zum Ministerium musste die Nachricht über Hermiones Geburtstag erhalten haben und hatte mit der List des Slytherin versucht, alle Konkurrenten auszuschalten, indem er vorzeitig um Hermione warb. Dann hatte er dem Dunklen Herrn falsche Informationen über ihren Geburtstag gegeben, um zu garantieren, dass er der einzige Antragsteller innerhalb der Frist von dreißig Tagen sein würde. Der Orden hatte nur noch drei Tage Zeit, einen alternativen Antrag zu stellen und Miss Granger sicher zu verheiraten – andernfalls musste sie Draco heiraten. Severus machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, was dann mit ihr geschehen würde.

Dies bedeutete ebenfalls, dass Lucius im Voraus von dem geplanten Ritual des Dunklen Herrn gewusst haben musste. Hatte der Dunkle Herr ihn als ersten informiert, hatten sie es gemeinsam geplant, hatte Malfoy dem Dunklen Herrn die Idee eingegeben? Malfoy wollte sich offensichtlich beim Meister einschmeicheln und dazu noch den Vorteil einheimsen, dass er Miss Granger unterwerfen und missbrauchen konnte, bis er sie vorführen sollte.

"Warum hat sie niemanden angesprochen, um uns zu informieren, dass Malfoy um sie angehalten hat? Sicher wollte sie das nicht geheim halten!", rief Minerva aus.

„Das Gesetz sagt nichts dazu, wann eine Hexe ihre Anträge erhalten muss", spuckte Severus. „Es heißt, sie hat dreißig Tage um ihre Entscheidung zu fällen, angefangen von dem Tag, an dem der erste Antrag eingeht. Anscheinend ist es innerhalb der Definition des Ministeriums, ihre heimlich einen Antrag unterzujubeln.

„Wir müssen rasch handeln, wenn wir sie beschützen wollen", sagte Minerva. „Malfoy darf sie nicht in die Finger kriegen."

„Severus, brauchst du Pergament und eine Feder?", fragte der Direktor leise.

Severus massierte seinen Nasenrücken und schloss die Augen. „Ja, Direktor", erwiderte er.

Severus Apparierte in den Büschen auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite vor dem Haus der Grangers.

„Sie können gehen, Shacklebolt", entließ er den Zauberer, der sich unter den Hortensien versteckte. „Miss Granger wird abberufen; es ist nicht länger notwendig, dass der Orden sie bewacht."

Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf den überraschten Zauberer überquerte er die Straße und schritt durch den Hof zur Haustüre der Grangers. Er drückte auf den kleinen Knopf, wie er es die Nachbarn in den letzten Wochen hatte tun sehen und wartete, bis jemand die Türe öffnete.

Eine Frau, die wie eine ältere Version von Hermione ohne das buschige Haar aussah, öffnete.

Er trat an ihr vorbei. „Ich bin Professor Snape", sprach er ohne jegliche Einleitung. „Wo ist Miss Granger?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn ob seines rüden Benehmens. Dies musste der Zaubertränkemeister sein, vermutete sie; die Beschreibung passte jedenfalls. Sie rief Hermione herunter.

„Professor Snape", grüßte Hermione, als sie auf dem Treppeabsatz erschien.

„Kommen Sie herab, Miss Granger. Sie werden zurückgerufen."

„Ich muss hier weg?" fragte Hermione indem sie die Treppe hinablief.

„Ihr Zugriff auf das Offensichtliche ist erstaunlich, Miss Granger."

„Was ist los?", fragte eine männliche Stimme aus dem hinteren Teil des Hauses. Der Stimme folgte gleich ein Körper, in Form von Mr Granger.

„Professor Dumbledore schickt mich um Miss Granger abzuholen." Snape zog ein schwarzes Schächtelchen aus seiner Robe hervor und öffnete es. Darin befand sich ein Ring mit einem einzelnen Diamanten. Links von ihm ruhte der Kopf einer silbernen Schlange, rechts eines goldenen Greifs. Die Köpfe gingen in Bänder über, die sich miteinander verflochten und so den Ring formten. Snape nahm den Ring aus der Schachtel.

„Dies ist Ihr Portschlüssel, Miss Granger, und auch ihr Verlobungsring. Wir werden diesen Samstag heiraten." Er streifte der erstaunten Hermione den Ring über, aktivierte den Portschlüssel und sah zu, wie sie verschwand.

„Ich nehme an, Miss Grangers Sachen sind auf ihrem Zimmer. Sie werden in meine Räume gebracht werden." Ein Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab in Richtung der Treppe genügte, um ihre Sachen an den richtigen Ort zu zaubern. Severus wendete sich der Haustüre zu.

„Moment mal!", kam die Stimme ihres empörten Vaters. „Was zur Hölle glauben Sie, das sie hier tun! Sie können jawohl unsere Tochter nicht einfach so mitnehmen, und was soll das heißen, sie wird Sie heiraten?"

Snape richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Der Dunkle Herr hat Befehle erteilt, die Miss Granger in weitaus größere Gefahr bringen als bisher. Im Übrigen nehme ich an, dass das Heiratsgesetz für sich selbst spricht."

„Was für ein Heiratsgesetz und wer zum Teufel ist der dunkle Herr und was hat meine Tochter damit zu tun?", rief Hermiones Vater aus.

Snape wurde ruhig. „Hat Ihnen das Mädchen nichts erzählt?", fragte er.

„Sie erklären lieber mal hurtig, wovon sie sprechen", sagte Mr Granger. „Ich will wissen, was in dieser Schule los ist. Wenn meine Tochter in Gefahr ist, werde ich sie sofort von der Schule nehmen und nach Hause bringen. Sie muss keine Hexe sein, um ein schönes Leben zu haben.

„So einfach ist es nicht", gab Snape beherrscht zurück. „Hermione ist nahezu eine vollständig ausgebildete Hexe. Sie können die magischen Kräfte in ihr nicht einfach ausdrehen wie einen … Lichtschalter. Die Todesknechte würden sie sogar in der Muggelwelt finden.

Obwohl Mrs Granger den Ausdruck erkennbar nicht verstand, erblasste sie merklich, als die „Todesknechte" erwähnt wurden.

„Setzen Sie sich. Dies wird einen Augenblick dauern." Snape wies zum Sofa.

Hermiones Eltern setzten sich nebeneinander auf die Couch, Severus nahm den Lehnstuhl. Er bedachte kurz, wie er beginnen sollte. Hermione hatte offensichtlich versäumt, ihren Eltern auch nur die Grundlagen der Welt, in der sie lebte, zu vermitteln.

„Es gibt mehr als eine Art Magie in dieser Welt und mehr als eine Art Zauberer und Hexen. Einige Zauberer haben sich der schwarzen Magie zugewandt, was Sie Muggel vielleicht als böse bezeichnen würden. Vor vielen Jahren hat sich ein besonders mächtiger Zauberer der dunklen Seite zugewandt und wurde dadurch bekannt. Er wollte unsterblich werden und die Welt beherrschen. Als Harry Potter ein noch ein Baby war, griff der Dunkle Herr ihn an. Der Fluch prallte zurück und beraubte den Dunklen Herrn für viele Jahre seines Körpers, obgleich er als ein körperloses Wesen weiterhin existierte. Gegen Ende von Hermiones viertem Schuljahr gelang es ihm, ein magisches Ritual auszuführen, das ihn in einen Körper zurückbrachte. Seitdem ist seine Macht wieder ständig gewachsen. Eines seiner Ziele lautet, Potter zu töten. Dafür wird er auch nicht davor zurückschrecken, Potters nächste Freunde zu zerstören. Hermione gehört zu Potters engstem Freundeskreis."

„Hat dieser dunkle Herr einen Namen?", fragte Mr Granger.

„Ja. Wir sprechen ihn nicht aus."

„Angst vor dem Namen erhöht nur die Angst vor der Sache selbst." Die beiden Männer drehten sich um und sahen Mrs Granger an. „Hermione sagt das immer", fügte sie hinzu.

„In unserer Welt haben Worte Gewalt, Mrs Granger. Seinen Namen auszusprechen heißt das Böse zu rufen. Hermione ist zu jung, um das zu verstehen."

„Reden Sie weiter", sagte Hermiones Vater. „Sie sagten etwas von einem Heiratsgesetz."

„Das Ministerium für Magie, das ist die Regierung unserer Gemeinschaft in diesem Land, hat ein Gesetz verabschiedet, dass reinblütige Zauberer verpflichtet, solche zu heiraten, deren Blut weniger rein ist."

Beide Grangers sträubten sich ob dieser Beschreibung ihrer Abstammung. Snape ignorierte sie.

„Aufgrund der vielen Heiraten zwischen Reinblütern ist es in letzter Zeit zu einer hohen Anzahl von Fehlgeburten und – in unseren Augen – Geburtsfehlern gekommen. Das Ministerium versucht dies zu richten, wie fehlgeleitet sie dabei auch sein mögen. Es gibt eine Reihe von Gruppen, die das Gesetz kippen wollen, sie werden aber nichts ausrichten können, ehe Hermione achtzehn wird. Von diesem Tag an wird sie heiratsfähig sein."

„Sie ist aber doch erst sechzehn. Sie wird doch erst in über einem Jahr achtzehn", widersprach Mrs Granger.

„Miss Granger hat in ihrem dritten Schuljahr einen Zeitumkehrer benutzt. Sie ist eine hochintelligente Schülerin und durfte eine große Anzahl Kurse belegen. Es gab Überschneidungen in ihrem Stundenplan. Der Zeitumkehrer ermöglichte ihr, in der Zeit zurückzureisen, so dass sie mehrere Fächer gleichzeitig besuchen konnte. Unglücklicherweise stoppt die Zeit für niemanden, weshalb sie inzwischen als beinahe achtzehn gilt."

„Das ist eine ganze Menge Zeit in ihrem Alter", stellte Mrs Granger fest.

„Scheinbar hat Miss Granger den Zeitumkehrer genutzt, um sich zusätzliche Zeit zum Lernen zu verschaffen und manchmal auch um mehr Schlaf zu bekommen. Sie wird am Samstag achtzehn, in drei Tagen."

„Dann kann sie sich also aussuchen, wen sie heiratet", sagte Mrs Granger.

„Nein, sie darf lediglich unter den Eheverträgen wählen, die innerhalb von dreißig Tagen ab ihrem ersten Antrag eingereicht werden. In Miss Grangers Fall kommt erschwerend dazu, dass der Dunkle Herr seinen Gefolgsleuten befohlen hat, sie zu holen und vor ihn zu bringen. Sie ist eine mächtige Hexe und der Dunkle Herr wünscht, ihr ihre Kräfte zu … entziehen … und sich selbst damit zu schmücken. Sie schwebt in der Gefahr, dass einer seiner Anhänger sie gewaltsam, gegen ihren Willen nimmt. Wir nennen sie Todesknechte. Die werden sie missbrauchen und vernichten.

Sie muss jemanden heiraten, der ausreichend Kraft und Können zu ihrem Schutz hat. Ihr Leben und die Zukunft der Zauberwelt stehen auf dem Spiel. Aus Gründen, die ich nicht besprechen werde, ist Professor Dumbledore der Meinung, dass ich die Person bin, die sie am besten beschützen kann."

„Also geht es in dieser Heirat nur um ihren Schutz." Mr Granger entspannte sich sichtlich. „Es wird nur eine Scheinehe sein, bis sich all dies in Luft auflöst und sie ihr Leben zurückbekommen kann."

Snape schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. „Nicht ganz…"

„Was denn dann?" Snape hörte den Mann regelrecht knurren.

„Sinn dieses Gesetzes ist es, Kinder mit starken magischen Fähigkeiten in die Welt zu setzen. Die Ehegatten werden an bestimmte eheliche ‚Pflichten' gebunden." Severus hielt es für das Beste, die Zeitpläne nicht zu erwähnen. „Wie auch immer, falls dieses Gesetz aufgehoben wird, werde ich Hermione nicht von einer Scheidung hindern, auf dass sie ‚ihr Leben zurückbekommen kann'."

Mr Granger stand zornig auf. „Und wenn Kinder da sind? Werden Sie sie und Hermione einfach verlassen?"

„Für etwaige Kinder wird gesorgt werden. Ich vernachlässige meine Pflichten nicht. Es wird an Hermione liegen, ob sie die Scheidung einreicht." Snape hatte noch gar nicht über Kinder nachgedacht, wusste aber, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. Hoffentlich würde das Gesetz widerrufen, ehe er zu dieser Brücke kam.

„Was sagen Ihre Gefühle zu dieser Heirat, Professor?", fragte Hermiones Mutter. Severus blickte sie erstaunt an. Niemand hatte sich bisher die Mühe gemacht, nach seinen Gefühlen zu fragen; man erwartete einfach, dass er tat, was für das Wohl des Ordens und den Schutz von Potter und seiner Freunde notwendig war. Und jetzt zeigte diese Muggelfrau tatsächlich Interesse an ihm, wo er erwartet hatte, dass sie sich vollständig auf ihre Tochter konzentrieren würde.

„Dies ist keine Liebesheirat, Mrs Granger. Dennoch werde ich sie schützen, so gut ich kann. Von meinen Händen droht ihr kein Leid."

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte Mrs Granger. „Ich weiß, dass Hermione die Zauberwelt liebt und sie, selbst wenn es möglich wäre, nicht verlassen würde. Sie hat also keine Wahl. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob Sie, Professor, mehr Wahlmöglichkeiten hatten. So schwierig und unerwartet diese Heirat ist, hoffe ich doch, dass Sie beide einen gewissen Grad an Glück miteinander erleben werden dürfen."

„Danke, Mrs Granger", antwortete ein recht überraschter Severus. „Ich muss Sie nun verlassen." Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Werden wir zur Hochzeit eingeladen?", fügte sie hinzu.

„Dies muss in größter Heimlichkeit vor sich gehen. Ich werde aber mit dem Direktor sprechen."

„Passen Sie auf meine Tochter auf, Professor, und wenn Sie mein Schwiegersohn sind, nennen Sie mich ‚Mutter'."

Severus nickte den Eltern zu, wobei ihm auffiel, dass Mr Granger sehr schlecht aussah, und Disapparierte aus dem Zimmer.

A/N: Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr Hermiones Reaktion.


End file.
